


And Now I Know My ABCs

by semantics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Desk Sex, Fingering, Illiterate Shadowhunter, Inappropriate Use of the Dewey Decimal System, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semantics/pseuds/semantics
Summary: “I-I said no ki-kissing in the library, V-Van Baelsar.”“We aren’t boy, I’m practicing my alphabet like you wanted me to."





	And Now I Know My ABCs

“I-I,” Moren’s words met with the back of his front teeth. Any attempt to form some sort of legible sentence was quickly interrupted by the elder man on his knees on the floor. Though half his face was shrouded by robe and his thighs, those eyes were undoubtedly smug. He’d punch him if he wasn’t trying to save a crystal lamp that was creeping closer to the precipice of the desk, eager to shatter to pieces. “I-I said no ki-kissing in the library, V-Van Baelsar.”

Gaius ceased his torture for a few seconds, opting to bite a doughy thigh chased by a sloppy kiss. Throwing the skirt of the muddy robe to one side, now he and Moren were both exposed albeit in different ways. Meeting that flustered gaze with a grin, his fingers dug deep as he hooked an arm under each knee, forcing his legs higher. With his chin glistening in the low light, his grin was of the shite-eating variety. 

“We aren’t boy, I’m practicing my alphabet like you wanted me to,” His breath was hot against his folds, sending a shiver through him. The Cabinet continued to bustle around them, oblivious to the rendezvous in their chosen corner. The black wolf had been studying which areas were the least used for days, eventually coming to the conclusion that if they were going to be caught it wasn’t about to be in _ “Writing system, phonology, phonetics of standard Voeburtite” _ . A strategic note left on the librarian’s desk had lured him here easily enough despite him having to practice the script religiously the night before so that it was actually legible. A few sloppy and heavy handed gropes later, he was right where he had planned to be. “What comes after _ N _? Ah…”

The tip of his tongue traced the letter _O _around his hood, the hard nub of his clit fit perfectly between his lips and he suckled upon it, sniggering into his hairy mound as Moren flailed underneath him. He was always so sensitive but somehow kept himself quiet. It had been over an hour now that he’d been squirming underneath him, edged closer until he was about to explode only for Gaius to ‘forget’ his place and start all over again. A heady mix of his boy’s juices and sweat from the blasted heavy robes he insisted on wearing, flooded into Gaius’s mouth. It was difficult enough with the pulsing of his poor ignored cock between his legs but this never failed to elicit a groan from him - further pushing Moren closer with the slightest of vibrations. There was a meek whimper followed by the unnatural silence once again. 

Moren’s face was ruby, near as bright as the lamp that he’d somehow managed to rescue onto a nearby shelf. The threat defeated he was free to throw himself flat on the desk, biting his forearm till tiny rivulets of red painted his skin. They could not be caught. They shouldn’t have been doing it to begin with and -

“P-Please...” A strangled whine crept from his throat. 

Another vacuum around his hood, lingering just long enough to elicit another whine until he dragged the flat of his tongue over his folds, dipping between them. Another grin, his lips still fully soaked. Gaius didn’t have to speak, he knew what he was after. He held up two fingers, raising his eyebrows expectantly. He always asked before even if he had his mouth full. Moren had his days where the mere suggestion earned him a slap in response. Today he was in a forgiving mood. A shiver of green hair passed as a nod and it was all he needed. 

“Which?” Gaius busied himself finding a slither of relief by rubbing at his erection hurriedly through his trousers. Impatient though they both were, it would be finished in an instant if the librarian willed it and he was too far gone to risk that now. Either option had worked in the past but if there was a preference it was best to be out with it. There were footsteps creeping closer on the balcony overhead. Now they really were in danger. Knowing fully well his own cock would have to wait its turn, the grips and squeezes against the fabric garnered growls deep in his throat. Gaius's patience grew thin. “Tell me boy before I fuck whatever’s closest.” 

By their unpredictable pacing, the patron was lost - that or taking their sweet time. 

“Fr-Front,” Finally an answer. The hair shielded his undoing. Moren shuddered around the intrusion as he pushed easily into him to his knuckles, his back arched off of the table so high that Gaius feared he might fall. Shifting so he was on his knees, he pushed unrelenting with his mouth against his clit, still taken with the letter _ O, _and his fingers scratching that sweet spot he knew too well. His boy was a mess - choked cries, muffled by his sleeves and the pale skin of his forearm when his squeaks grew too close to melodious. 

The footsteps grew in number, rushing toward them with the same pace he had set with his fingers. Gaius pushed him to the finish, slurping hungrily as the rush of juices streamed over his digits and chin. He smirked, indulging with a single groan pulsating into his cunt as the final throes of Moren’s orgasm overtook him. He pinned him in place, refusing to release him as his boy was prone to instinctively retreat as the first waves hit. Thankfully the steps passed, or at least, he believed they had as Moren dared to draw breath. The table under him bore the remnants of their tryst, pooled and sliding from the edge in drops onto Gaius’s boots. A small consequence and fixable - at least his juices weren’t not immortalized in one of the musty tomes that were piled nearby.

Struggling to his feet, Gaius staggered, feeling the grips in his knees give way and he clung to the table. Beneath him, the librarian was half-asleep, his robe bunched to his waist and blood streaming from a deep bite in his arm. 

“So that’s how you did it,” Gaius prodded the wound with a sodden finger, laughing as Moren winced. “Here I thought you were just so _ dedicated _ to your craft.” 

“You’ve learned, have you not?” Moren peeled himself away and began to fiddle with his hair, brushing the strands glued to his forehead aside. “At least to O but I doubt you will be writing correspondence with your tongue.”

“You underestimate me,” Gaius chuckled, peering around the corner, his back pinned to the shelves, scanning the horizon for the enemy. The setting sun poured in one of the arched windows. Maybe they had gotten away with it after all. 

“We were almost caught that time, maybe Voe--whatever the fuck it is is more popular than I thought.” 

“_Writing system, phonology, phonetics of standard Voeburtite?” _The librarian had managed to stand, despite the persistent wobble from his legs as they remembered how to support his weight. “I-It’s actually very popular with young historians and --”

“Shh, this is a library,” Gaius brought a finger to his lips, smirking. The boy could talk and it was unfortunately vocal, usually about things he hadn’t heard of or had a care for. Nothing killed his cock quicker than another forsaken anecdote. An indignant look was Moren’s response. "You're supposed to be quiet."


End file.
